Consume Me
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: A o/s written for the Fandom Gives Back auction winner, Mabarberella! Three years after her transformation in The Acclimation Diaries, Bella works with Edward on honing her new vampiric talents.


All the usual disclaimers apply. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, I just took a bit of the emo edge off of Edward and made him do dirty things *wink*

I would like to thank the lovely ladies of **The Fandom Gives Back** for giving me the opportunity to participate in their wonderful cause. You ladies are truly amazing!

I would also like to thank the beautiful** Miss Marbarberella** for buying my ass and my Treatwards and allowing me to share them with my awesome readers. I had a lot of fun playing with them and I hope you enjoy what I have created for you my dear. *big buckets of MWAH just for you*

And last, but definitely not least, my fuckawesome beta, **vjgm**. I do so enjoy writing something that distracts you so much that you forget you're betaing and have to go back over it again. *giggle* I heart you so hard my Yoda!

Readers, I would also like to thank you for stopping by and giving me a little read. TAD readers, this takes place three years after Bella's transformation, in BPOV. I hope you enjoy!

Reviews are always welcome!! *MWAH*

* * *

**~BPOV~**

The cottage was utterly silent as I crept toward it. Granted I was a good five miles away, but still.

I'd stopped breathing, which to be totally honest was a weird sensation, but it did help me hone in on sound.

I had only been a vampire for three years so far and I was still learning how to work my new talents and abilities.

As I moved further along, I started to hear something. It was rustling noise over some sort of whooshing. Like something was being moved underneath something else.

This sound was familiar but I just couldn't place it quite yet.

I ran over the forest floor without as much as moving a single leaf and stopped about one hundred yards from the cottage.

_Rustle whoosh rustle whoosh._

I stood and cocked my head toward the noise, now that it sounded like I was standing right next to it.

_Rustle whoosh rustle whooooosh,_ "Mmm."

My head snapped up.

Edward.

I began to break down the different layers of pitch and tone. I started with the rustle. It was almost like that sound you hear when a news reporter didn't put their microphone on correctly and it was rubbing against their clothes. That sort of muffled tone, it was thick, as if the material was heavy, but I still couldn't place what would make such a sound.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the underlying noise, the whoosh. But it wasn't really a whoosh now that I listened more closely. I knew this sound well. It was sliding, skin on skin to be precise. But what could he be doing that would make that kind of tone?

My thoughts were interrupted by a hissing, but it wasn't a threatening or a warning. It was Edward, sucking a long slow breath through his teeth with a soft, barely audible groan.

I had to hang onto the tree next to me as the realization of the noise hit me.

Edward. Touching himself. His skin sliding against itself as he worked his shaft.

_Oh God._

As I approached the front door it was cracked by the smallest fraction of an inch. I pushed through the door and was bathed in the scent of Edward's arousal.

Rounding the corner I could see his bare feet twitching and flexing as they hung over the arm of the couch. I peeked around the corner and was nearly floored by what I saw.

Edward, with his left hand curled under his head, fingers clenching and releasing his hair as his right hand, buried up to his wrist down the front of his jeans, rolled around under the denim as he fondled himself.

"Bella," he whispered to himself.

A board creaked under my feet and I ducked back around the corner, pressing myself against the wall as I waited. Was I caught?

I heard the springs in the couch groan as Edward stood and padded down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom.

If my heart still beat, it would have been racing ninety miles an hour right now. It was something about Edward touching himself that did crazy things to my insides, knotted them up and rolled them around like a noodles on a giant fork.

Closing my eyes I listened to what was happening in the bathroom. I could literally hear the sound his jeans made as they slid down his body and were plopped into the hamper. There was the quiet click of the shower door opening and the rushing sound of water as he turned on the spigot.

He was getting into the shower.

I bit back the groan that was building in the back of my throat because the only thing better than naked Edward was naked wet Edward. When I was certain he was under the spray, I shed my clothes and slipped into the bathroom.

I could see the condensation hanging in the air as plumes of steam curled up over the shower door. Edward's silhouette was blurred behind the dew covered glass, a hazy, dream-like image.

As I opened the shower door, I saw him.

His perfectly pale body was soaked, from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Water droplets made hundreds of rivulets as they rolled down his flesh. He still had his back to me though. Perhaps he wasn't aware of my presence as of yet.

Or maybe he just wanted to tease me.

Watching the muscle in his forearm twist under the skin as he stroked himself slowly, up and down, I couldn't take any more.

Carefully, I pulled back the shield and let my thoughts spread to Edward.

A breath hissed through his teeth and I knew he'd heard me.

Edward stopped and turned his head slightly, just enough for me to see the wicked smirk he had.

"Finally," he said quietly, "I was going to take you in the hallway, press you against the wall, but I so love the feeling of you watching me."

"You knew I was here? How?"

"I always know," Edward whispered. Water dripped off the ends of his hair and down his face when he turned around. "I can smell you ten miles away."

He stalked across the shower, like a lion descending on its prey. He extended his arms on either side of my head, splaying his long, skillful fingers against the tile as he bent to my neck. He slid the tip of his nose down, inhaling deeply. As he skimmed across my body I could feel every nerve ending sparking to life. I wanted to sink my hands into his hair and press his face to me, but I could seem to be able to move. I was virtually glued to the wall while he ghosted over my skin, sucking up deep pulls of air as if his life depended on it.

"You just hunted," he said, his voice was thick and husky with desire. "I can smell it on you." His teeth scraped over my shoulder with a soft growl. "I can feel the warmth of the blood under your flesh." Lolling his tongue out of his mouth, he lazily licked across my bottom lip. "Ahhhh…" he moaned, "mountain lion."

My knees felt like they were about to buckle and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

He had come a long way over the last three years. There were still times when the old Edward would rear his prudish head. Sometimes, I'll admit, it was endearing but most of the time it was frustrating.

I was more than thankful that this was not one of those times.

Edward kissed me hungrily, voraciously. I could hear the tile pop beneath his fingers and feel it give way against my back.

As quickly as he began kissing me, he stopped, panting as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"God, Bella," he breathed, "I feel like I want to consume you."

The way he said those words, the slight growl undertone that I wouldn't have picked up on as a human, rang loud and clear now. He looked down at me. The irises of his eyes were so wide and pitch black with his lust and passion.

Lifting the veil, I spoke to him.

_Consume me_, I said as I began to funnel images of wanton and lurid acts into his mind.

His teeth ground together and the obsidian of his eyes began to deepen and widen until there was practically no whites left. His right arm trembled a millisecond before he put it through the wall up to his elbow.

"Consume me," I said, out loud.

Edward closed his eyes and his lips twitched as he breathed me in.

I loved him like this, so animalistic and raw.

He spun me in his arms and backed into the middle of the shower. The movement was so fast, even for a vampire, it made me catch my breath.

With a lewd chuckle, Edward nuzzled my hair away from my neck. "I love that I can still do that to you," he murmured into my skin. The sharp edges of his teeth teased against the side of my throat as he slid his hand over my chest, palming my breast while the other slowly skimmed down my belly.

It still amazed me that his mouth, his touch and even his breath felt hot against my flesh. He began to lightly twist my nipple, tugging it, making me hiss with desire as the tips of his impossibly long fingers barely brushed my clit.

My hips bucked, desperate for that sensation again, but Edward held me still.

"So eager," he whispered, his straining erection pressing against my back as he gripped my thigh and pulled my leg back over his, opening me up. His middle finger traced the crease of my leg, teasing me.

Two could play the teasing game.

I rose onto my toes and tilted my hips back just enough for his cock to slide between my legs and rub against my wet sex. A deep growl vibrated out from his chest.

In the shower, from behind, was one of Edward's favorite positions. He'd never admit it out loud though. That one little part of him that still thought it was wrong to want to take me like that and enjoy it wouldn't allow him that luxury.

But I knew it was.

With a frustrated groan, Edward shoved me against the wall.

"Patience, my love," he breathed along the back of my neck, drawing my earlobe into his mouth. The fingers of his right hand interlaced with mine as he held me in place, his left hand sliding down my body. "I _will_ take you here, like this," he whispered, gripping my left buttock and teasing my entrance with the tip of his length, driving me utterly insane. "But first…"

The next thing I knew I was turned around and my arms were pinned over my head. His lips ghosted across my flesh, taunting my senses with the lightest of touches.

"Do you know what today is, Bella?" he asked quietly as his mouth moved over my skin.

Was he really asking me this now? It was virtually impossible for me to form a coherent thought at the moment.

"Um…Tuesday?" I answered breathlessly.

I looked down and could see the grin on his face as he gently kissed my breasts.

"Three years ago, today, I fully tasted your body for the first time. Do you remember?"

"Yes," I panted as he worked his way down my chest, "in the shower, Charlie was downstairs watching the game."

"Yes," he whispered, pressing tender kisses to my belly. "I almost took you that night. It was the closest I'd come before the wedding." His hands skimmed over my sides as he took a hold of my hips, pressing his lips to each one. "You smelled so good, so wet, so naked, so ready."

"I would have let you have me, any way you wanted me."

"I know," Edward breathed, "I could feel it on the air around us, sense it in the way you moved and even taste it on your skin. Every cell in my body screamed to bend you over and bury myself inside of you, over and over again. And had we been anywhere else, I may very well have."

The entire surface of my skin vibrated with need. If he didn't touch me soon I was going to explode.

His tongue slid across his bottom lip and curled around the top as his nose teased against my clit, twitching as he inhaled with a soft, "Mmmm."

Edward's tongue darted out of his mouth, lapping at my wetness, sinking deep into me, bringing me to the very brink of orgasm with one skillful stroke. "God, but you are decadent, Bella," he murmured.

My eyes fluttered in my head as I felt his hand moving up my thigh, his middle finger sliding into my body as his mouth moved over me.

I curled my leg over his shoulders and imagined what we must look like at this very moment…

_My arms, still over my head as if they were bound there by some unseen force. The back of Edward's head moving from side to side between my legs as his right shoulder rolled and his triceps twitched with every hearty thrust of his fingers. His left hand outstretched, gripping and releasing my breast as he pinched and pulled at my nipple._

I opened my mind and let Edward see.

His breath caught and a growl bubbled out of the back of his throat and into me, making my toes curl. The intensity of which he worked increased by tenfold. He closed his plump lips around my clit as he began to rocket me toward orgasm.

Edward slung my other leg over his shoulder and stood to his full height, pushing my body up wall. With my head bent and my palms pressed into the ceiling, I could see everything he was doing. I tried my best to keep the line to my mind open, but I wasn't certain how much was breaking through.

Did he see the way his magnificent teeth gleamed as they nibbled at me iridescent flesh? The purplish pink of his glorious tongue as it flicked over my clitoris?

He had to have seen at least flashes of what I was seeing because he lapped at me like a wild beast feasting on his last meal, and sounded so as well.

Feral and ravenous.

My eyes began to roll back as I felt my body spooling up for release. The breath rushed in and out of me as my fingers sank into the plaster of the ceiling as if it was warm butter.

The tight coil inside of my body sprung as my orgasm took hold.

Vampire orgasms were different from those of a human. When a human reached climax their heart pumped, their skin flushed and blood coursed hot in their veins as pure and utter bliss washed over them.

With vampires, the end result was the same and naturally there was no heart pumping or blood flowing. However, there was some sort of kinetic energy that seemed to wind up inside as a result of our movements, pushing the venom through our bodies. And when charged with the blood of a fresh kill, the feeling was exponentially magnified.

Edward kissed up my belly as he began to lower my feet to the shower floor again. He paused to tenderly pay homage to each of my breasts, lavish each erect nipple with adoration. His teeth nipped at my collar bone as he worked his way up my neck.

"Mmmm, Bella," he whispered before he kissed me, his right hand sliding around my back until he had a firm grasp of my right hip. With one firm jerk, my cheek was pressed against the imported Italian marble tile.

"I wish you could see into my mind, to see what having you like this does to me," Edward breathed, his lips brushing the shell of my ear as he spoke, his breath tinged with the sweet tang of…me. "To be able to show you every lurid, sinful and utterly depraved thought that rolled through my mind whenever you're near." His fingers glided across my skin, down around my thigh, gripping my flesh as he tugged back, tilting my hips, readying my body for his entry. His other hand skimmed up my stomach, between my breasts. He grasped my chin and turned my face to his as he leaned over my shoulder. "To be able to show you the look in your eyes when I do this…" With one firm, smooth stroke, Edward was inside of me.

I gasped at the union, as always. It still amazed me that universe allowed me to love a creature as sumptuous as Edward and that he loved me in return, body and soul.

My eyes started to close as I zeroed in on the feeling of Edward's body moving within mine.

"Don't close your eyes, Bella," he whispered, "stay with me."

His fingers tightened against jaw, biting into the side of my neck as he began to thrust, a soft grunt and hiss spilling from between his barely parted lips.

"See…" he breathed, "look into my eyes, Bella, and see…" He struggled to keep his eyes open as his body trembled with the urge to plunge wildly. "I need you to see…" he growled.

I stared deep into his eyes, searching for what on earth I could be looking for. What did he want me to see? I could feel the black expanse of his eyes pulling me in, drawing me into the deep dark abyss, until…

A form started to take shape as if it was materializing out of mist. It was me, my face. I felt my breath catch and saw the vision of my face move in kind. It wasn't a vision at all. It was a reflection, of me, what I looked like in this very moment, in Edward's eye.

"I see," I panted, the desire in my body ratcheting up at notch or twelve at the sight before me.

"Show me," he pleaded his voice straining and course with lust. A wild snarl reverberated against the marble, echoing in the small space.

Normally I would have to close my eyes and really concentrate to be able to push back my shield enough to let Edward in.

But I was unable to look away.

My fingers dug into the grout between two pieces of tile as I fought to center myself in some way. I used the coiling energy inside of me as my focus and I felt the cloud over my mind start to lift.

"Yes," Edward grunted, each thrust coming with more urgency than the last as my thoughts and sensations poured into his mind.

His hand slipped between my legs and he began to rhythmically stroke my clit.

My knees started to buckle as the overwhelming sense of my rapidly approaching orgasm barreled down on me like a runaway freight train. I still couldn't tear my eyes away from his, still captivated by my own reflection. It almost felt like I was reading his mind in a way.

As my climax grew closer I slipped into a near dreamlike state. I could hear Edward speaking, but it was almost as if it was background noise.

"Come for me Bella, I want you to see what drives me to my own sweet release."

I saw my eyes widen, the soft amber darkening to black as the energy built inside of my body once again. My mouth was moving, but I could only hear sounds, semblances of what were trying to be words.

I could hear Edward growling behind me, feel him move within me, feel his long nimble fingers working with a skill only they possessed.

The whole of my insides tightened, readied for the burst of sensation that was about to wrack my body to the very bone.

The thread snapped and of the coiled and spooled bundles of energy burst, igniting all of my nerve endings, flooding my senses with delight and pleasure. I heard Edward roar with the force of his own release, spitting obscenities and curses through gritted teeth with every wild thrust.

We crumpled to the floor in a pile of limbs and heavy breathing on top of demolished marble tile and plaster.

The water had long run cold, but that was irrelevant, given our vampiric state.

Edward managed to work his way around, laying his head in my lap as we sat on the floor and I pulled my fingers through his wet hair.

He traced a pattern on my leg with his finger and we sat in silence, just listening to sound of the water.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_Thank you all so much for reading! Darling Miss Marbarberella, I hope you enjoyed it the most, because this was all for you bb! _**

**_Reviews = Love, and may get you more smut down the road *wink*_**


End file.
